Flash Fire
by Coraline15
Summary: When a traumatic event befalls the Northwests, Dipper proves that he will risk his life to save a life. (Post-Northwest Mansion Mystery) (Drama) (ONE-SHOT)


Flash Fire

 ** _Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This is a fanfic that someone had requested for me. This is my first time writing for the Northwests aside from Pacifica so they might be a bit out of character. This story might not be exactly how they had imagined but I hope they like it anyway.

*One-Shot*

The day was rather warm compared to the weather only three weeks before, where it had been nothing but rain over the course of two days. Dipper and Mabel had decided to spend the day in town, since there had not been many tourists at the Mystery Shack. Dipper hadn't seen Wendy for over a week. He wondered how she was doing on her trip with her family. He supposed it was best that she was away from the shack. Even though Dipper still cared about her, he felt it would help him get over her.  
His thoughts were interrupted as Mabel tapped his shoulder.

"Dipper, are you okay?" asked his sister. "You've been zoning out a lot lately."

"I've.. Just been thinking is all.."

"About Wendy?"

"What? No..! Eh.. Maybe.." Dipper grinned, a bit sheepish. "This is DIFFERENT though!"

"Oh?"

"I'm just thinking about.. If.. She's enjoying herself with her family on her trip.."

Mabel's smug look, turned to surprise.

"Wow, Dipper.. I'm actually SURPRISED."

"Yeah, well.. I thought since I didn't have any chance.. I guess it just.. It felt right to just give her her own space."

"Well, I'm actually PROUD of you, Dipper." Mabel grinned.

"Heh.. Thanks.." Dipper muttered.

Mabel was about to reply when she noticed something out in the distance.

"Hey Dipper, look!"

Dipper turned to look where she was pointing and soon noticed a rather large, dark cloud.

"Looks like it might rain again.." Mabel stated.

An uneasy feeling began to form as Dipper saw the rest of the sky was clear and sunny.

"Um.. Mabel..? I.. Don't think that's a cloud.."

Mabel looked at him is confusion before she realized what he was implying. They hurried in the direction of the smoke and were horrified to find the source of the smoke was coming from the Northwest Manor. Dipper remembered the night he was called to the mansion to take care of a haunting, which had actually been caused by the Northwests refusal of inviting the ones who had helped to build the manor in the first place; but now, Dipper could see it was completely enveloped in a blaze and he could see smoke bellowing from the windows of the Manor. A crowd had begun to gather around the building, watching in horror as the flames licked up the sides of the manor, bright and hungry.

The entire building burned so hot, Dipper and Mabel could feel the heat from twenty feet away.  
Firefighters were doing everything they could to put out the fire. Dipper turned and could see Mr. and Mrs. Northwest in a panic. It was then he realized Pacifica wasn't with them.

He turned his horrified gaze back toward the manor.

"Pacifica!"

Dipper began to run toward the manor but Mabel grabbed him by the arm.

"Dipper! What're you DOING!?"

"Pacifica's in TROUBLE!" Dipper shouted.

He was about to run it when Mabel stopped him again.

"Dipper! It's too LATE!"

Dipper stopped and turned toward her.

"We can't just LEAVE her there!" Dipper shouted.

"Dipper! You CAN'T!"

In an act of defiance, Dipper grabbed one of the filled water buckets from one of the firefighters.

"HEY!" shouted the man, angrily.

Dipper ignored him as he then proceeded to dump the entire bucket onto himself, completely soaking his skin and clothing.

"I'm not letting her DIE in that FIRE!"

Before anything else could be said, Dipper ran into the burning manor. As he entered the main foyer, Dipper could hear a low creak and looked up just as one of the massive glass chandeliers broke loose. He dove out of the way mere seconds before the expensive light fixture hit the floor with crash. Dipper's breathing quickened as he saw how close he was to being crushed. The panicked screams from the second floor snapped Dipper out of his daze and he quickly ascended the steps. He jumped back as a large section of the ceiling collapsed. The smoke was beginning to overwhelm him, but he couldn't leave Pacifica to this fate.  
Dipper ran along the hallway, toward the desperate cries. As he ran, he could hear the screams growing louder and he soon found himself at a large solid oak door.

"PACIFICA!" he called, wanting her to know he was there.

Dipper rammed his shoulder against the door to break it down but cringed at the shooting pain in his shoulder. He could hear her screams from inside the room and knew he had to hurry. Dipper, now filled with adrenalin, managed to kick in the door to the room, causing the flames to flare wildly and he jumped back. He whipped his head back and forth throughout the room, trying to pinpoint her location.

"Pacifica!"

Dipper turned around as he heard sobbing from the nearby closet. Upon flinging the door open, Dipper found her cowering at the back of the rather large walk-in closet.

"Pacifica!"

"Dipper?"

"C'mon!" he urged, grabbing hold of her arm.

He pulled her to her feet and they both began to hurry out of the room, when Dipper suddenly shoved her back as floor before them collapsed.

"We.. W-we can't GO this way!" Dipper shouted over the roaring flames.

"Then what're we supposed to DO!?"

Dipper looked at the massive gap in the floor before turning to look back toward the direction of Pacifica's room. The two backed toward the wall as the flames began to close in.

"Dipper! W-we're TRAPPED!"

Dipper could feel the heat was becoming unbearable as all the water had begun to evaporate from his clothes and skin. Pacifica coughed painfully as he eyes began to water. Dipper found breathing was becoming more difficult and let out a pained cough.

"We.. Can't give UP!" Dipper cried out. "Look OUT!"

He pulled her pulled her back from the wall as one of the beams supporting the ceiling collapsed. They were running out of time. Dipper glanced back toward where the floor had collapsed, a look of determination forming on his face.

"We're gonna jump!"

"WHAT!?" Pacifica gasped, horrified.

"Pacifica! It's our only chance to get OUT of here!"

"B-but Dipper-"

"You have to TRUST me!"

Dipper held out his hand and Pacifica took it, her face flushing a little. Dipper didn't notice as they both took a few steps back from the pit. With a running start, the two leapt over the gap. As they landed, Dipper felt part of the floor give way beneath him!

"DIPPER!" Pacifica cried out in horror.

Dipper clung onto the edge of the gap, trying in vain to pull himself up. Pacifica quickly grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him up. With some effort, Dipper was pulled up on solid ground.

"Dipper.."

Dipper began to cough and take deep breaths.

"We're not safe yet.." Dipper stated.

He got to his feet and led Pacifica down the hallway toward the steps. As they ran, the roof began to collapse behind them. Just as they left the building, there was a shattering of glass as the entire roof of the manor collapsed to the ground.

"Pacifica!" Priscilla Northwest cried out.

"MOM!" Pacifica cried in response.

She ran to her parents who embraced their daughter tight.

"Oh Pacifica! Thank GOODNESS you're alright!"

Pacifica began to cry as she hugged her mother and father tight. Aside from having first degree burns and behind covered in soot, the blonde was alright. Dipper smiled at their reunion and began to head back to his sister. That was until-.

"Mr. Dipper PINES!" Preston Northwest shouted

Dipper froze in his tracks at the commanding voice and he turned around slowly to face him.

"Y-yes?"

"What you had done was WRECKLESS!" he shouted, causing Dipper to grimace. "But.. We are entirely grateful for what you had done." Preston finished, in a much calmer manner.

Dipper looked up, surprised by his suddenly calm demeanor.

"You have saved our daughter.. And we are entirely grateful for that."

Dipper smiled a little at him.

"W-well.. I-I couldn't just leave her there.." Dipper stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "I-"

He was cut off as Pacifica wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight.

"T-thank you.." she whispered.

Dipper's face flushed as he soon returned the hug.

"I couldn't just let you die, Pacifica.. I mean.. What kind of friend would I be then?"

Pacifica smiled at him in response before giving him another tight squeeze before heading back to her parents. Dipper smiled as he watched the three together before he began to head back toward his sister, who had been staring at the building the entire time.

"See? I TOLD you I could do it." Dipper smirked.

Mabel broke from her trance and soon smiled.

"You DID it! Bro-bro!"

She gave Dipper a playful punch in the shoulder, which was unfortunately the same one he had used to try and break down the door.

"Gah!"

"Dipper?"

"I-it's fine.." Dipper grinned painfully. "J-just kinda hurt it while I was in the mansion.

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"NO!" he nearly shouted. "I-I mean.. No, Mabel.. I'll be fine.."

Mabel only stared at him at the sudden outburst.

"O-kay..?"

"Anyway, we should get back to the shack.." Dipper stated. "I bet Grunkle Stan is wondering where we are.."

Mabel and Dipper soon turned back toward the still burning manor.

"You know.. Dipper.. Since their house is gone.. They might need a place to stay until their house it rebuilt."

She gave him an almost sly look as she said this, causing Dipper's face to flush a deep rosy color.

 _~fin_

 **Author's Note: This was actually a story requested to me by Lord Demolitions and this was actually my first Dipper/Pacifica story I've ever done XB I've never really written for this pairing before, so it was a little hard for me to write and I'll always be a Wendip fan ^^; I also had a bit of trouble because I've never really written for the Northwests aside from Pacifica, which I'm still having a bit of trouble with writting for her to make her sound believable XP B** **ut I hope you enjoyed that and I will try to get more stories up soon.**


End file.
